La semana de mi vida
by CookiesOfChaos
Summary: Ha pasado un año y el mundo de Yukari se desborda. La vuelta de un ser querido la tiene al borde del colapso. Podrá soportarlo? ... YukariXGeorge ...
1. Maldita y fría noche

La semana de mi vida

YukariXGeorge

_ARRIBA TODOS LOS DISCONFORMES CON EL FINAL DE PARAKISS!! xDDD_

_Waaaa! Esto es como lo que a todos nos gustaría que pasara luego del maldito (o bendito?) final de Paradise Kiss. También, he hecho este fic con canciones de fondo (prácticamente como un songfic) así que pueden escucharlas mientras leen el fic, como para darle un poco más de emoción, digo yo xDD en todo caso avisaré cuando empiece la canción y termine, cosa que así sepan ustedes y todo. Otra cosa, los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero serán varios xD..._

_Ya, sin nada más que desear que les guste el fic y la música en la cual me basé para hacerlo._

_Disfruten :) _

_PD.: Para aclarar un poco más y hacer esto un poco más realista__, solo ha pasado un año. Y Yukari y Hiro solo están saliendo juntos, nada más…

* * *

_

Capítulo 1 – Maldita y fría noche

_Suena "In God's Hands" de Nelly Furtado de su álbum Loose _

**I looked at your face I saw that all the love had died**

**I saw that we had forgotten to take the time**

**I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do**

**Couldn't care less about the lies**

**You couldn't find the time to cry**

Ha pasado 1 año, no parece mucho, pero son muchas noches, muchas mañanas, muchos días, meses, segundos… Malditos segundos, despierta, lamentablemente, con un recuerdo vago, muy vago de lo que era ese amor fugaz, pero que sin embargo duraría mucho y ante toda adversidad...

Ahora, Yukari salía con Hiroyuki. Ella aun no podía olvidar a George, le hacía demasiada falta el extraño amor que le daba. Desde que George se fue, Yukari necesitó una vida nueva, por lo que, con todo el dinero ahorrado, se compró un departamento cerca de su madre.  
Esta misma noche, Hiroyuki iba a ir a cenar a la casa de Yukari, una idea que, por cierto, se le había ocurrido a ella.

- ¿Seguirás recordándome? … ¿Dónde estarás? … ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? … - una silueta de mujer se dibujaba en la ventana, tomando entre sus frías manos una vieja fotografía. Una fotografía en la cual salía una chica y un chico. La chica, hermosa, alta y delgada, de cabello negro largo y ojos armoniosos, vestida con un traje muy elegante y extravagante, precioso, por cierto y con una sonrisa en la cara. El chico, alto y delgado, de ojos azules y pelo del mismo color, también con una sonrisa. Parecían estar disfrutando el momento, el cual parecía una celebración.

**We forgot about love**

**We forgot about faith**

**We forgot about trust**

**We forgot about us**

_- Bienvenida al paraíso _– Palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de la chica de un recuerdo vago y antiguo.

**Now our love's floating out the window**

**Our love's floating out the back door**

**Our love's floating up in the sky in heaven**

**Where it began back in God's hands**

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste algo más que fotos y vestidos? … ¿Por qué no me dejaste tu olor? … ¿Por qué te fuiste? – La chica empezó a llorar, a llorar con mucha fuerza. Se sintió una puerta mientras se abría. La chica retomó su posición, guardó la fotografía y se secó las lágrimas. Fue al baño para tratar de hacer desaparecer el rojo de sus ojos por llorar. Pero no pudo.

**You said that you had said all that you had to say**

**You said baby it's the end of the day**

**And we gave a lot but it wasn't enough**

**We got so tired that we just gave up**

- Yukari, ya llegué. – dijo una voz muy suave y cálida.

- Ah Hiro, no… No te sentí llegar –

- No hay problema… ¿Pasa algo? … Tus ojos están rojos… Estuviste llorando… ¿Me equivoco? -

- … - Yukari no dijo nada, se quedó callada. Ni si quiera una seña, una mueca, un movimiento. Algo que asintiera o negara la pregunta de Hiroyuki.

**We didn't respect it**

**We went and neglected it**

**We didn't deserve it**

**But I never expected this**

- ¿Te gustaría conversar de esto, Yukari? – dijo Hiroyuki, preocupado.

- … No… Hiro, estoy bien, en serio… No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte… -

- Entonces permíteme preocuparme. –

- Hiro, no… Basta… Y... Cuéntame¿cómo te fue hoy? – Trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente, ese "basta" lo entonó casi con brutalidad. No quería ayuda, no quería verse débil... A George no le gustaban las mujeres así... Oops... George ya no estaba ahí...

- Yukari… - Le toma sus manos y la mira directamente a los ojos. – Se que pasa algo, si no quieres contarme lo podré entender, pero me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarte –

- No es nada Hiro... – Le besa tiernamente la mejilla – No debes preocuparte, no me pasa nada... – sonríe falsamente

- Tus mejillas están hirviendo... ... Bueno, no diré nada más si es que te molesta... –

- Je... Ok... –

- Ehmm... Hoy hablé con Arashi –

- ¿En serio¿Cómo está¿Y Miwako¿Cómo está ella? –

- Están bien. Con mucho trabajo eso si, pero unidos como siempre... –

- Ahá... Me alegro mucho por ellos... –

- Yukari... –

- ¿Uh?

- Se que es lo que pasa... Es el tema de George... ¿No? –

**Our love floated out the window**

**Our love floated out the back door**

**Our love floated up in the sky to heaven**

**It's part of a plan**

**It's back in God's hands**

**Back in God's hands**

- No es verdad… - se suelta de las cálidas manos de Hiroyuki y despega su mirada de él, que pareciera que quisiera quitarle la verdad de un solo pestañeo. No podía permitir eso. Para salir del "hechizo" fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

- Yukari… Yo... Estoy dispuesto a buscarlo... Si quieres terminar esto… Yo estoy… Dispuesto… A que tú—

- ¡BASTA HE DICHO¡DIJE QUE NO EXTRAÑO A GEORGE! – Agitada y neurótica, cayó al piso, seguido de un llanto que quebró el corazón de Hiroyuki.

- Yukari… -

- Déjame sola por favor… -

-Yukari… Por favor… -

- ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?! … -

- … … Llámame cuando quieras hablar… -

- … -

- Cuídate… -

Hiro trató de acercarse a Yukari, trató de darle un beso y un abrazo pero ella estaba destruida en el suelo y no parecía tener noción del tiempo y espacio.

Se cerró la puerta y había un aliento menos en el departamento.

Yukari lloró desconsoladamente. La cena estaba servida encima de la mesa del comedor. Otra noche sola y desamparada. Otra noche quedando como una idiota. Otra noche en la que su boca y sus palabras le jugaron una muy mala pasada.

- Si tan solo… Estuvieras aquí… Conmigo… George… - Acto seguido, Yukari cae desolada, llorando, encima del sillón y se queda dormida ahí. Maldita y fría noche…

**It didn't last**

**It's a thing of the past**

**Oh we didn't understand**

**Just what we had**

**Oh I want it back**

**Just what we had**

**Oh I want it back**

**Oh just what we had**

_Deja de sonar "In God's Hands" :P_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Owo... Primer fic, no me coman D:**

**Se hace lo que se puede xD**

**En seguida subo el 2do y el 3er capítulo owo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!**


	2. Persecución

Capítulo 2 - Persecución

Amanece.

Son las 8 de la mañana y suena un despertador.

Nadie lo apaga y sigue sonando.

Yukari se levanta del sillón y va a apagar el despertador.

Hoy le toca un día muy agobiante y cansador. Tendría 2 sesiones de fotos seguidas.

Se duchó de mala gana, se vistió de mala gana, desayunó de mala gana y se fue, igual.

Aun recordaba lo pasado anoche, y aunque se sentía pésimo, el orgullo no la dejaba pedir perdón.

Fue a la estación para tomar el tren que la dejaría a pasos del estudio.

Tomó su boleto y subió, sin ganas de nada. Se sentó en un asiento y miró a su alrededor.

El vagón estaba repleto de gente.

Miró por la ventana en signo de aburrimiento total.

_Suena "Midnight Show" de The Killers del álbum__ Hot Fuss _

**I know what you want  
I**** wanna take you to a midnight show tonight  
If you can keep a secret  
I got a blanket in the back seat of my mind  
and a little place that sits beneath the sky**

En eso vio algo que le llamó por completo la atención.

Un Jaguar casi nuevo, color beige algo más café, estacionado en el Yaza.

**S****he turned her face to speak  
but no-one heard her cry**

Su cabeza no le dio tiempo para pensar, por lo que su corazón actuó totalmente por iniciativa propia.

**Drive faster, boy  
Drive faster, boy**

Salió del vagón, corriendo. Ni si quiera se fijó en el conductor del Jaguar para estar un poco segura.

Llegó al Yaza, pero era tarde. El Jaguar se había ido.

Desesperada por saber quien era, le preguntó a un chico que estaba ahí, al frente.

**I know there's a hope  
there's too many people trying to help me cope  
you got a real short skirt  
I wanna look up, look up, look up, yeah yeah**

- Disculpa, ¿Viste quién conducía ese Jaguar? – dijo Yukari agotada por la carrera.

- No señorita, no pude ver nada. –

- ¿Vio en que dirección se fue? –

- Si, se fue por allá – El chico señaló hacia la derecha, muy desconcertado. Yukari salió corriendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban tras el auto del que parecía ser George.

**We were just in time  
let me take a little more off your mind  
there's something in my head  
somewhere in the back said**

Tan desesperada estaba, que tomó una bicicleta ajena y se subió sin esperar nada de nadie.

¿Qué tan rápido puede ir una bicicleta? Eso estaba apunto de verse. ¿Le podría ganar a un auto?

Parece que la perseverancia estaba encima de todo. ¿Y el amor? Talvez.

La sola idea de ver a George de nuevo tenía a Yukari vuelta loca.

**W****e were just a good thing  
we were such a good thing  
**

Pedaleó tan rápido como pudo, ya casi no sentía sus piernas, pero eso no le importaba. Si George estaba aquí, ella tendría que verlo.

Por fin pudo divisar el Jaguar.

- Que demonios me pasa, puede ser cualquier persona… Deja de hacerte ilusiones estúpidas Yukari, ¿Crees que él volvería por ti?... - se planteó ella misma.

Siguió pedaleando, y el Jaguar frenó en un semáforo. Quiso adelantarse para ver su cara, pero este llevaba un sombrero que no dejaba divisar el rostro.

Luz verde.

**Make it go away without a word  
but promise me you'll stay**

El Jaguar seguía su marcha y dobló hacia la izquierda.

Hacia la izquierda había una reconocida discoteca.

- George… ¿En una discoteca?… - no sabía que más esperar... Jamás había salido con el a bailar. Ni si quiera sabía como bailaba. Supuso que bailaría bien, pero aun así era un misterio.

El Jaguar paró y se estacionó. Alguien salió con un paquete y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto y entró nuevamente al establecimiento. El conductor desconocido del Jaguar no mostró ni la cara. Quiso ir a ver, pero sin avisar el Jaguar había partido de nuevo.

Quien-quiera-que-sea: 1 – Yukari: 0

**Oh make it go away!  
Drive faster, boy  
Drive faster, boy**

Parecía como si estuviera jugando con ella, algo que George hacía todo el tiempo.

Esto solo le dio más certeza de que era él y no otra persona.

Si se equivocara, probablemente se sentiría como una rata.

Llegar a tanta obsesión, perseguir a alguien sin saber si en realidad es quien crees que es.

Ni le importó a Yukari.

**Oh crashing time can't hide a guilty girl  
with jealous hearts that start with blossom curls**

Se montó nuevamente en la bicicleta y se dispuso, otra vez, a seguir al conductor misterioso.

El Jaguar aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad y las piernas de Yukari empezaron a pedir auxilio.

Por suerte llevaba una botella de agua consigo y por suerte, mucha, mucha suerte, había luz roja en el semáforo, por lo que el Jaguar tuvo que frenar.

Se refrescó lo suficiente y trató de mirar hacia delante.

El conductor parecía estar hablando por celular, por lo que no tomaba muy en cuenta a los autos que habían detrás de él.

Pasó lo peor.

Un auto adelantó y se puso delante de Yukari.

Justo el conductor miró hacia atrás, por causa del gran bocinazo que había pegado el auto ya que Yukari no se movía.

Luz verde nuevamente.

**I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier  
of stars in atmosphere  
and watch her disappear  
into the midnight show...**

- Mierda... Lo perdí... – dijo Yukari, cansada y sudando como en un sauna.

Ahora si que no sentía sus piernas, no le respondían en lo absoluto.

Quiso gritar de rabia pero estaba muy cansada.

Por esas cosas del destino, una papeleta llegó volando hacia ella.

- ¿Un desfile de modas?... ¿Presentando a un nuevo diseñador? – sonrió por dentro y talvez quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. Estaba muy feliz, pero talvez no era lo que ella esperaba. Solo había que esperar el día y ver que pasaba.

Se fue feliz por su descubrimiento, pero aun así quería saber más. Mucho más.

Miró su reloj...

**Oh faster, faster, faster...  
oh no no no no no...  
if you keep a secret  
well baby... you can keep a secret  
if you keep a secret...**

Era demasiado tarde, se perdió sus sesiones de fotos por culpa de una persecución. Sin duda alguna la persecución de su vida.

- Al menos dio buenos frutos – y sonrió yendo de vuelta a su departamento, para ducharse y descansar.

_Deja de sonar "Midnight Show"._


	3. Reencuentro

Capítulo 3 – Reencuentro

Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor en la vida de Yukari.

Pensar que George estaba en Japón y no saber donde está la tenía al borde del colapso.

Casi la despiden de la agencia por faltar a las sesiones de fotos.

Hiroyuki la llamaba insistentemente cada día, pero ella no tenía intenciones de contestar.

Esta vez, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Un mensaje.

Era Miwako. La pobre estaba tan ocupada en Happy Berry que no tenía tiempo para salir, pero ahora se tomó una semana de vacaciones.

El mensaje decía: "Caroliiiineee! Por fin me tomé una semana de vacaciones¿Te parece salir a almorzar por ahí hoy? – Miwako"

Yukari estaba contentísima, hace tiempo que no veía a su amiga del alma.

Quedaron en juntarse a las 1 en punto en el viejo café cerca del antiguo atelier.

Una en punto. Y ahí estaba Miwako.

No había cambiado en nada, en absolutamente nada.

Lo único raro era que...

- ¡¡¡¡Miwako!!!! – gritó una Yukari emocionadísima

- ¡¡CAAAROOOLIIIIINEEE!! – gritó con más fuerza Miwako

- Miwako, es mi idea... O ¿Tienes panza? ... No me digas que... – dijo Yukari, sentándose

- Si... Jejeje... Voy a ser mamá. ¡Tiene 3 meses! –

- NOOOOO ¡Que amor! Y el padre es Arashi ¿Cierto? –

- ¡Por supuesto! Decidimos que teníamos que establecernos como familia ya. Ya que yo no entraré a ninguna universidad y los negocios en Happy Berry están de mejor a buenísimos, le dije que estaba dispuesta a algo así. Y el estaba muy contento. Así que, taráaaan!!! – Dijo Miwako muy emocionada, haciéndose cariño en la panza.

- Y ¿Saben el sexo¿O es muy pequeño? –

- ¡¡Queremos que sea sorpresa!! Arashi se muere por un niño, pero yo prefiero una niña. –

- Estoy segura de que si es niña, será como tú. No me imagino si fuera hombre... Sería como Arashi... Dios mío... ¡Que sea niña! –

- Jajajaja... Si, me encantaría una niña. –

- ¿Cómo le pondrías? –

- No lo se... Tengo algo pensado, pero no quiero adelantarme. –

- Ahá... Oye... ¿Sabes algo de Isabella? ... O ¿De George? ... – impuso un poco de silencio antes de mencionar al susodicho.

- De Isabella... Uhhmm... Ya supe por qué no estuvo con nosotros para despedir a George. Ella fue con él a Paris. –

- Ah... -

- Y al parecer George está en Japón. – dudó un poco en decir eso

- ¡¿SI?! –

- Tranquila Caroline, no estoy segura. –

- ¿Y como lo sabes? –

- Algo me dijo Isabella, pero me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones. –

- Ah... Es que, ayer encontré un folleto de un desfile de modas presentando a un nuevo diseñador. Y vi un Jaguar idéntico al de George. –

- Uhh¿En serio? A mi también me dio esa impresión... Pero luego pensé que no... –

- Ah... – Yukari agachó la cabeza un poco. Lo único que quería escuchar era que George estaba en la ciudad.

- Caroline, se te ve triste. –

- Digamos que no todo me anda de maravillas... –

- A nadie, Caroline. Pero ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Tengo problemas con todo el mundo – suspira

- ¡Conmigo no! – dice Miwako con una sonrisa dulce en la cara

- Jejeje – sonrió

- Disculpen, buenos días¿Qué desean? – llegó la camarera con los menús

- Uhhhm... Me gustaría un pollo frito con papas fritas – dijo Miwako con una cara tan inocente, que la camarera casi se enamora.

- A mi me gustaría una ensalada solamente. –

- En seguida. ... ¿Usted es la modelo? – dijo extremadamente asombrada la camarera

- Eje... Si... – dijo Yukari algo avergonzada.

- Oh... Dios mío... ¿Me puede dar su autógrafo? – dijo la camarera aun más avergonzada

- Por supuesto! – le firma en su libreta

- Gr-gra-gracias... – y se fue corriendo a buscar el pedido

- Este es el tipo de cosas que me alegran el día a veces. – dijo Yukari muy feliz

- Debe ser genial firmar autógrafos – dijo Miwako con brillo en los ojos

- Si, a veces, cuando no viene la multitud y todos te lo piden –

- Ajajaja – Las dos rieron al mismo tiempo, hace mucho que no se veían.

- Oye Caroline¿Te gustaría salir más tarde a una heladería conmigo y Arashi? –

- ¿No te hace mal comer tanto dulce y cosas fritas? –

- Son los antojos, jajaja... Anda, di que si, Caroline! La pasaremos bieeeen – dijo Miwako muy feliz. Con una felicidad, que Yukari no pudo rehusarse a ir.

Yukari y Miwako estuvieron largo rato hablando y comiendo.

Quedaron en juntarse con Arashi en una heladería cerca de ahí a las 6.

Cuando Yukari llegó a su casa, encontró 8 mensajes de Hiroyuki en su celular.

Había estado tan entretenida conversando con Miwako que no escuchó su celular sonar en ningún momento.

Se decidió a hablar con él, pero no hoy, ya que hoy solo se iba a preocupar de ella.

Este día era para Yukari.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Uhhh, el título talvez los dejó pensando otra cosa, jujuju xD**

**Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo :)**

**Espero que les guste el fic :D**


	4. UN ZEUS!

Capítulo 4 – UN ZEUS?!

Eran las 6 en punto.

Yukari estaba esperando como fue acordado en la heladería "El Olimpo".

- Vaya nombre... –

- CAROOOLIIINEEEEEE!! – se escuchó desde lo lejos.

Venían 2 personas de la mano. Dos caras conocidas. Muy conocidas.

- Yukari-chan – dijo un chico, rubio y con muchos piercings.

- ¿Arashi? Dios mío! No has cambiado en nada. –

- ¿Se supone que debía cambiar? – dijo Arashi sarcásticamente

- No, definitivamente no has cambiado en nada – dijo Yukari en tono burlesco

- Bueno, ¿Y si entramos a la heladería? – dijo Miwako, quien estaba muy hambrienta

- Siiiiiii... – dijo Yukari muy emocionada

Ya los 3 adentro, se sentaron y tomaron los menús.

- ¿Todos los helados tienen nombres de dioses griegos? – dijo Arashi extrañado

- Así parece – dijo Yukari viendo la cantidad innombrable de sabores y tipos de helados que habían

- Yo quiero el de siempre! – dijo Miwako, señalando su helado de chocolate y banana.

- Si comes así, tu estómago engordará pero no por el bebé – dijo riendo Arashi

- Uhhh, hay mucho para escoger – dijo Yukari

- Yo escogeré este que dice... Zeus – dijo leyendo el menú impresionado por todo lo que traía esa copa

- Déjame ver – dijo Yukari tomando el menú – ¡Pero si eso no es humano! –

- A ver... – dijo Miwako viendo el menú - ... ¿Estas seguro de que podrás comerte eso? –

- Por supuesto... – dijo Arashi un poco asustado

- Por último nosotras te ayudamos a comerlo... – dijo Yukari

- Ya... Bueno... – dijo un Arashi traumado

- Disculpe, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – llegó una camarera

- Hmmm... A mi me gustaría un helado de lúcuma y vainilla cubierto con chocolate. A ella – señalando a Miwako – le gustaría un helado de chocolate y banana y él quiere un... Zeus –

La camarera miró sorprendidísima a Arashi. Luego sacó un walkie-talkie y dijo...

- Un Zeus para la mesa 4 –

- _UN ZEUS?! ESTÁS SEGURA?! –_

_-_ Cien por ciento, señor, si señor! –

- Que es esto... ¿Un regimiento militar o una heladería? – Agregó muerta de la risa Yukari

- _PREGUNTALE SI PUEDE PAGARLO! –_

- Señor, disculpe, ¿Puede pagar un Zeus? –

- Si, si puedo pagarlo, sino no lo estaría pidiendo... – dijo Arashi un poco molesto

- Entonces... SEÑORES TENEMOS UN ZEUS A LA MESA 4!! – la camarera activó una alarma o algo así y todos los trabajadores y los que estaban ahí se acercaron a la mesa, mientras que un camarero traía los helados... Y al gran Zeus.

- DIOS MIO, ESO NO ES REAL!!! – dijo Yukari dando un salto del susto que le dio el helado.

El helado era casi un barril lleno de vainilla, chocolate, lúcuma, frutilla, chocolate amargo, piña, menta y tenía rayitos de caramelo arriba.

La gente miraba expectante el helado y a Arashi, quien al parecer se estaba arrepintiendo

Era más helado del que uno podría imaginar.

- Ya se por qué lo llaman Zeus... – dijo Yukari

- Miiiiira Caroooooliiiiiine!! Tiene rayitos de caramelo!! Arashi ¿Puedo comérmelos? ¿Por favoorrrr, siiiii? – dijo Miwako haciendo puchero.

- Dios mio, ¿se podrá comer todo eso ese niño? – decía la gente

Hasta que un señor se paró arriba de una mesa y empezó...

- ZEUS, ZEUS, ZEUS, ZEUS!!! –

y todos lo siguieron.

- ZEUS, ZEUS, ZEUS, ZEUS, ZEEEEUSS!! –

Arashi miró a todos los que estaban observándolo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió por impulso propio fue...

- Atrás!! Esto puede ser peligroso!! –

- ¿Qué haces Arashi? – dijo Miwako sorprendida por la reacción

- Tratando de esquivar el momento... – dijo Arashi sudando la gota gorda

- Vamos, no seas infantil, cómete el helado y deja de- algo llamó la atención de Yukari

Fue una visión de solo 5 segundos. Un peliazul pasando por el frente de la ventana, con lentes de sol y una chaqueta gris. Francamente podría haber sido cualquier persona. Pero ella no lo veía así.

- George está aquí. – dijo Yukari como en medio de un trance

- Eh, ¿Estás bien Yukari? – dijo Arashi un poco preocupado al ver a su amiga en tal estado

- ¡George está aquí! – dijo tomando sus cosas para salir corriendo detrás de el que parecía ser George

- ¿Caroline? Yo creo que debes reposar, ha sido mucho azúcar por hoy – dijo Miwako tomando a Yukari del brazo para llevársela

Yukari ni si quiera había probado su helado.

Se soltó de Miwako y salió de la heladería, dejando su helado en la mesa.

- ¡¡Ey, pero que le pasa!! – dijo Arashi poniéndose de pié – Uhh, ¿Puedo llevármelo? – dijo señalando el Zeus

- Por supuesto – dijo la camarera suspirando – Otro desafío retractado... -

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? – dijo Miwako mirando a todos los demás que se habían ido a sentar

- Hay que correr tras Yukari – dijo Arashi tomando el pote de helado

- Si, señor! –

Ambos fueron en busca de Yukari.

Salieron de la heladería y no había rastro de ella.

Nada de nada.

Podría estar en cualquier parte ahora.

- ¿Y si nos separamos para buscarla? – dijo Miwako

- No, así como estás no quiero que te pase algo – dijo Arashi acariciando la cabeza de Miwako y un poco preocupado

- ¿Tu crees que esté bien? –

- No lo se... Si estuviera mal o necesitara ayuda te llamaría –

- Cierto! –

- Vamos a casa y reposemos, pronto tendremos noticias de ella, no te preocupes –

- Está bien... ¿Me darás de tu helado? – dijo Miwako mirando el pote gigante de helado

- Claro... – dijo suspirando


	5. Paraguas

Capítulo 5 – Paraguas

Yukari corrió bajo el cielo nublado.

No parecía tener preocupaciones, me refiero a que no le importaba si cruzaba con luz roja o si un auto estaba a punto de atropellarla, le importaba un bledo.

Y estaba totalmente perdida.

No conseguía razonar. No podía razonar. No quería razonar.

Había esperado lo suficiente y ya no quería esperar más.

Había pensado demasiado en lo pasado el día anterior.

El auto, el color del mismo, el folleto.

Y ahora pasaba esto.

No podía ser mentira o una ilusión. ¿O si?

¿Tan desesperada estaba?

Algo era seguro, lo seguía amando.

- ¿Yukari? – dijo una voz suave y cálida

- ¿Hi-Hiro? – las cosas iban de mal en peor, estaba apurada, no quería nada con nadie, y tenía que aparecer él.

- ¿Estás apurada? Me gustaría hablar contigo... –

- N-no, o sea, si... Muy apurada –

- ¿A dónde vas corriendo así? –

- Ehhh... A un café con Miwako –

- ¿En serio? -

- En serio... –

- Lo dudo, porque Miwako acaba de llamarme preocupada porque no sabía donde estabas –

- ... –

- Y tu celular está apagado –

- ¿Y eso qué? –

- Que siempre lo tienes encendido cuando te juntas con Miwako –

- ¿Vas a psicoanalizarme ahora? Porque de verdad que no lo necesito –

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando? –

- Contigo... Ya no eres la misma desde la cena –

- Tengo que irme... –

Hiroyuki le agarró el brazo a Yukari y no dejó que se fuera.

- Estamos en medio de una conversación –

- No me interesa conversar contigo –

- Yukari, de verdad me gustaría hablar contigo. Me preocupas demasiado – la cara de Hiroyuki denotaba un grado de preocupación altísimo, tanto que hasta daba angustia.

- En otra ocasión, ¿si? –

- Yukari, estoy preocupadísimo por ti –

- ... –

- No he podido dormir por lo que pasó y ahora que Miwako me llamó, decidí salir a buscarte –

- Hiro, no quiero... No quiero hablar –

- Pero yo lo necesito, necesito saber que es lo que te pasa –

- Basta... Tengo que ir a... A... Un café... Con mi jefa –

- ¿Segura? -

- Si, y estoy apurada –

- ¿No me estarás evadiendo porque no quieres decirme? –

- No, como se te ocurre eso... –

- ¿Segura? –

- Hiro, estoy apurada, ¿Hablamos más tarde? –

- Claro... –

- Bien. Adiós! – y salió corriendo nuevamente.

De nuevo se fue de su vista.

No lo encontró por ninguna parte y en el cielo habían claros signos de que iba a llover.

Y sin aviso la lluvia cayó.

Yukari se desesperó, intentó buscar refugio.

Se acordó del por qué ella estaba ahí, bajo la lluvia, empapada, como una tonta.

Enfureció. Y gritó.

- ¡¡DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS, DIME POR FAVOR SI ERES TÚ!! –

Pero la lluvia enmudecía sus gritos.

Se sentía tonta, ilusa, indefensa. Se sentía como un inocente y débil insecto atrapado en las redes de una feroz araña.

- Dime... Dime por favor... Dímelo... – no soportó más y lloró. – Dime que estás aquí, dime que volviste para quedarte conmigo para siempre. ¡¡DÍMELO!! –

Por más que gritaba al aire, o lo que sea que estuviera escuchando, no parecía tener resultado.

Solo se estaba desahogando.

Pero nadie escuchaba.

- Hiro... Ahora me gustaría que me psicoanalices... – lloró con más fuerzas – ¡¡Soy una ilusa!! Perdí al amor de mi vida por un simple capricho de un amor fugaz... –

Lo pensó.

El amor de su vida... ¿Hiroyuki?

No.

Lo pensó de nuevo.

George. Él es el amor de su vida.

Y el de TODA su vida.

Nunca lo ha podido olvidar.

Desde que se fue solo piensa en él.

Sin él puede llegar a volverse loca.

Él, aunque no lo creyera ni ella misma, era casi su cable a tierra.

La mantenía firme.

La despertaba.

- Será mejor que me vaya o pescaré un resfriado monumental... –

- ¿Le gustaría un paraguas señorita? –

Y sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa alumbró su cara.


	6. Compañía

Este capítulo, sin duda alguna, se lo dedico a mi ñoña Cuki, que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente en el proceso de este fic nn

Capítulo 6 – Compañía

- Tómelo, sin compromisos – dijo el chico

Yukari no alcanzó a articular palabra alguna y cayó al suelo, empapada y perdiendo la conciencia.

Parecía haber tocado el cielo.

Se sentía feliz. Pero no sabía si era verdad. Talvez su mente estaba jugando con ella de nuevo. Haciéndola recordar algo que anhelaba con el alma y haciéndolo aparecer, ahí en medio de la calle con un paraguas, algo que ella necesitaba en ese exacto minuto.

De nuevo al pensar esas cosas se sintió como la débil. Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Recuperó la conciencia.

Estaba encima de algo blando.

Estaba seca.

Y no tenía frío.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su departamento, acostada en su cama.

Se reincorporó lentamente. No había nadie. Lo soñó todo. O... Talvez no.

Se paró para ver si había alguien en el departamento. Fue al baño. Nadie. Al escritorio. Nadie. Uno de los dormitorios. Nadie. Comedor. Nadie. Sala de estar. Nadie.

Cocina. La luz encendida y pasos. Pasos sonoros.

Talvez la visión de la noche le hizo ver mal y pensó otra cosa.

Como podría estar George aquí. Eso era imposible.

Talvez pudo haber sido Hiroyuki el del paraguas.

Lo dudaba, pero podría ser una posibilidad.

O podría ser un ladrón. Ella tenía las llaves del departamento en la cartera.

Así que¿Por qué no? También es una posibilidad.

Vio el reloj de la sala de estar. Eran las 10. No era muy tarde, pensó que podía ser más tarde. Agarró un jarrón por si era un ladrón el que estaba en la cocina y se encaminó hacia allá. Paso lento y seguro. La curiosidad la estaba matando. Lo único que quería saber era si es que George estaba ahí y la había salvado por así decirlo.

Abrió la puerta.

- Yukari. Despertaste –

- Ge-Geor-ge... Volviste – dijo Yukari, anonadada y desmayándose de a poco.

George la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

Ahí Yukari despertó y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Ahora estás mejor? – George tomó las manos de Yukari

Hace tiempo que ella no sentía una caricia así. Menos él. La necesitaba.

Yukari miró fijamente al peliazul a los ojos.

No esperó que dijera nada, talvez tampoco lo haría. Lentamente pero de una forma muy inoportuna, los ojos de Yukari, que parecían estar perdidos en esos ojos azules, desviaron su vista y de golpe se paró y se soltó de las manos de George.

- Ni si quiera escribiste –

- Yukari... –

- No supe nada de ti –

- Yukari... –

- No se te ocurrió mandarme una carta o algo – el tono de su voz iba aumentando a medida que su enoja también lo hacía.

- Cálmate por favor... –

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! –

- Yukari por favor... –

_Suena "The Walk" de Imagen Heap de su álbum Speak for Yourself _

_Perfecto para este momento creo yo xDD_

**Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now, 'cause you and I were never meant to be  
I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,  
I feel a weakness coming on.**

- ¡Basta¡Dejé a Hiro por tu culpa! –

- ¿Qué? ... –

- Así es –

- Y ¿Eso es mi culpa? –

- ¡SI! –

**Alright then (Alright then) I could keep your number for a rainy day,  
That's where this ends, no mistakes no misbehaving,  
Oh, I was doing so well, can we just be friends,  
I feel a weakness coming on.**

- Y ¿Por qué si se puede saber? –

**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,  
No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.**

El orgullo de Yukari era demasiado grande. Jamás iba a admitir que "dejó" entre comillas a Hiro, lo que, a ciencia cierta, ella sabía que no era así, pero que lo veía venir porque no podía dejar de pensar en George, cosa que le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada a ella y a su conciente y por sobre todo a su corazón.

**Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me,  
Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is,  
Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on.**

- Respóndeme, me gustaría saber la razón. – dijo George con un grado de sarcasmo.

- Vete –

- No sin antes saber por qué – esta vez parecía preocupado

- No quiero hablar contigo, podrías haber avisado que venías y no aparecer así –

**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,  
No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.**

- ¿Sabes en que estado estabas cuando te encontré? –

- ... - es verdad, ella estaba empapada, al borde de la locura, a punto de agarrar una pulmonía o algo así y él la salvó.

**Big trouble losing control,  
Primary resistance at a critical low,  
On the double gotta get a hold,  
Point of no return one second to go,**

- Yukari, te comportas como si hubieran pasado 10 años –

- ¡¡Para mi fueron como 10 años!! – y se quebró la muñeca de porcelana.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ese año que ella sentía tan largo como la eternidad habían sido un calvario. Sintió como dos fuertes brazos la abrazaban y un perfume exquisito la inundaba. Eran los brazos de George y el perfume que usó el mismo día de su primer beso. El momento parecía casi mágico.

**No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege,  
Total overload, systems down, they've got control,  
There's no way out, we are surrounded,  
Give in, give in and relish every minute of it**

**Freeze, awake here forever, I feel a weakness coming on.**

Yukari sentía la enorme necesidad de besarlo, de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al parecer George sentía lo mismo. Pero no la besó. Solo la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Yukari, perdóname y quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir – la cara de George mostraba preocupación y tristeza, mucha tristeza. Yukari se sorprendió por esa faceta desconocida de él.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, George. Estás aquí y eso cuenta –

- Es que fui un cobarde –

- ¿Un cobarde? – no asimilaba lo que estaba diciendo, él jamás diría eso y menos de la forma en lo que lo estaba diciendo.

- No paré de pensar en ti en ningún minuto, pero no quería ir a verte –

- ¿Por qué? –

**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,  
No it's not meant to be like this, it's just what I don't need,  
Why make me feel like this, it's definitely all your fault.**

- Porque pensé que estarías haciendo una nueva vida con alguien más y no quería entrometerme –

- ... –

- Traté de hacer una vida, para mi. Pero no pude y todo resultó mal –

- ... –

- Antes de irme, cuando veíamos el amanecer, te dije que me sentiría muy triste sin ti, y así fue – George sonaba horrible, como queriéndose aguantar toda la angustia que había vivido en Paris.

- George, yo... Es mi culpa... –

**Feel like this la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault**

_Deja de sonar "The Walk" _

- Como va a ser tu culpa. Tenías tu vida hecha aquí en Japón y lo entiendo. Supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero no ahora –

- George... – por más que intentara callarlo, no podía. Él se estaba desahogando como nunca lo había hecho al frente de ella. Quizás pocos habían presenciado este momento.

- Yukari, significas demasiado para mí y no puedo soportar la idea de perderte. Volví a Japón solo para saber si eras feliz con la excusa de un desfile de modelos, que ni si quiera se si lo haré. Cuando volví y vi que tenías toda una vida hecha con ese chico y que talvez me habías olvidado quise intentarlo una vez más. Si fallaba, me iría para siempre de acá y no volvería jamás. Y así fue como te encontré bajo la lluvia gritando. De algún modo, me dio alegría saber que aun tenías sentimientos por mí –

- George... Yo... – ahora la iniciativa la tomó Yukari. Abrazó a George mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos con todo lo que había dicho. Sintió que el amor estaba y que se hacía más grande con cada segundo y cada lágrima.

- Te amo Yukari. Prometo quedarme a tu lado para siempre -

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**OJO, que esto aun no termina!! Después de lo pasado, no podía terminar así xD**

**Así que igual, perdón por la demora del capitulo .. en serio! y pronto viene el 7 así que espero que no me corten antes de ello xD **

**Cosas buenas llegan al que sabe esperar... o algo así xD**

**Bue se cuidan :)**


	7. Uno que otro problema

**SOY LO PEOR D: MERECEN MATARME, CORTARME EN PEDACITOS Y LUEGO HACER QUE UN PERRO ME LLEVE Y LUEGO ME HAGAN CANTAR LOS POLLITOS DICEN 23723781937982 VECES HASTA QUE MUERA DE FRÍO D: ... Y en ese orden xDD**

**Bueno chics, lamento todo esto, de verdad, pero el colegio me tiene un tanto sin inspiración y no encontraba como compensarles todo lo que han esperado... De verdad que no me sirven las disculpas... Pero ruego que no me maten aun y ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 8 y en un nuevo fic :D **

**Para mayor información sobre los fics futuros, visitar mi página de user n.n**

**Y con ustedes y sin más relleno, EL CAPÍTULO 7 :D**

Capítulo 7 – Uno que otro problema

Yukari se sintió derrotada al escuchar esas palabras. Pero en un buen sentido. No supo como reaccionar, solo se quedó en silencio, mientras su mente susurraba cosas como "bésalo", "apártalo", "maldícelo", "échalo", etc. No sabía que decir tampoco. Sentía que solo podía abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba ahí. Pero él lo hacía un poco difícil.

- Yukari, prometo que jamás me iré de tu lado. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti –

- George, yo... No tengo palabras para responderte –

- No es necesario que me respondas nada, creo que yo dije suficiente. Bueno – tomó su chaqueta y el paraguas – me voy... Mañana nos vemos Yukari –

- ¡NO! Espera... –

Yukari no podía esperar hasta mañana. No quería. No tenía por qué tampoco, si él podía quedarse con ella hoy mismo. George no escuchó lo último, o talvez se hizo el sordo, pero de todas formas salió del departamento de Yukari. Desesperada, tomó lo primero que encontró y salió tras él. Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a donde fuera, ya no quería estar sola y aunque solo haya pasado un año, ella sentía que debía recuperar ese tiempo, ese año. Cuando logró salir a la calle, ni si quiera se dio el lujo de cerrar el portón, simplemente se dedicó a revisar si había algún rastro de George. Pero parece que él había sido más rápido que ella.

Desesperada y neuróticamente, no se dio cuenta de que afuera una lluvia incontenible la esperaba, tampoco le importó la ropa que llevaba en ese minuto, suponía en su inconsciente que estaba abrigada y la exaltación y emoción del momento le producía escalofríos y a la vez una sensación muy extraña.

Trató de gritar para ver si el susodicho escuchaba. Pero parecía estar muy lejos ahora.

De nuevo parecía tan lejano. Intentó correr en cualquier dirección para ver si veía a alguien al menos. Ahora se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significa George en su vida. Corrió hacia la derecha, pero parecía que estuviera retrocediendo. Su corazón le dictaba un millón de cosas y su cabeza no parecía responder a nada.

La historia marcaba ahora dos historias paralelas, pero conectadas entre si. Una parte, Yukari y la otra, George. Ambos caminaban, distantes uno del otro, pero ambos mirando hacia abajo y con un vacío increíble. La lluvia se había convertido en nieve. Era lógico, es invierno.

Ninguno parecía saber muy bien a donde iban. Da igual en donde terminaran, no sanarían el vacío que llevaban dentro.

Un aire de tristeza llenó y despertó a Yukari, dándose cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y que era inútil seguir corriendo y llorar sobre la leche derramada. Él dijo MAÑANA. Suponía que sería cierto.

Caminó, cabizbaja, hasta llegar a su edificio, en el cual el portón estaba cerrado. Lo último le extrañó, pues había recordado a último minuto que por la prisa había dejado el portón abierto.

Sin tomar ninguna medida de precaución, ya abierto el portón, subió a su departamento. Entró y ahí estaba sentado en el sofá, Hiroyuki.

No supo por qué esto no le daba sorpresa alguna.

- Yukari. Te vengo llamando desde hace 2 horas y no has contestado ninguna llamada –

- ¿Disculpa?, primero se saluda creo, y sal de aquí antes de que llame a la policía. Estás violando la privacidad de mi hogar. –

- No digas estupideces, me dijiste que hablaríamos y eso vengo a hacer –

- Así que tú pones las fechas... Al menos pudiste haber avisado –

- ¿Y para que crees que te llamé? –

- No tengo tiempo para esto, estoy muy cansada –

Agotada, se lanzó al sofá como peso muerto, se reincorporó y se sentó. Si alguien la viese así como así, nadie sabría o se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado antes. No se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos. Aunque si alguien pudiera presenciar el aura de una persona, podría captar enseguida el dolor y el vacío que sentía Yukari.

- Bien. Ahora explícame que te ha pasado toda esta semana – dijo Hiroyuki con un tono que denotaba amargura y tristeza

- No es algo que te importe – dijo sarcásticamente Yukari, sin importarle nada.

- Miwako me dijo que al parecer George estaba aquí, en Japón –

- ... –

- ¿Es eso? –

- No. – un tajante y cortante NO salió de la boca de la muchacha, talvez por inercia o por defenderse.

-Yukari estoy... Cansado de las mentiras... –

- Si supones que miento, no preguntes idioteces... – la rabia parecía aumentar y no era porque ella quisiera. El tema de George era algo que simplemente, con lo sucedido ese día, no quería tocar. Pero al ver que Hiroyuki insistía, tenía que defenderse de alguna manera.

- Ahora te pido que te vayas – dijo tajantemente la morena.

- Mañana hablaremos –

- No necesito hablar contigo de esto –

- Yo si, y ahora no te estoy preguntando –

Y con un portazo, se cerró la puerta del departamento, dejando a Yukari sola en su sofá, lamentándose todo lo que había dicho y todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de la semana que, maldita sea, aun no terminaba.


	8. ¿Encuentro inesperado? Creo que no

**Un saludo especial y un gran abrazo a dos personas que han hecho que siga con este fic: amui-chan y Cuki. Y por supuesto, a los demás. Sus comentarios de verdad me son importantísimos! Domou arigatou gozaimasu!**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – ¿Encuentro inesperado?, creo que no

A la mañana siguiente, Yukari se despertó con un dolor de cabeza monumental. No sabía por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza, si ni si quiera había tomado alcohol alguno. Poco interesadamente se levantó y revisó su agenda. Hoy tenía una sesión de fotos para la colección de invierno de una marca importante, y si faltaba, de seguro que la despedirían de la agencia de modelos. Recordemos que ella faltó a las 2 últimas y que casi le cuesta su trabajo.

Miró su reloj. Por suerte no tenía que levantarse corriendo, estaba bien en la hora. Así que calmadamente se fue a la ducha. El agua corría y corría sobre el cuerpo de Yukari, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera de a poco. Como le hubiera gustado quedarse en cama, durmiendo hasta largas horas, almorzando tarde y no tener que hacer nada ese día. O hacer lo que a ella le gustaría hacer y que no hacía hace mucho; ir de compras o al cine.

Luego de unos minutos, salió de la ducha. Arregló la ropa que se pondría para el día y se vistió. Tomó desayuno y se preparó para salir.

El sol era tan radiante que llegaban a doler los ojos. No era muy extraño este suceso, puesto que a veces en los días de invierno, el sol brilla en la mañana pero más tarde se siente el frío y se nubla. Caminó hasta la agencia en donde la llevarían a su sesión de fotos.

- Buenos días señorita Yukari –

- Buenos días Chiharu – Chiharu era una secretaria modelo. Y con modelo me refiero a que era cien por ciento dedicada a su trabajo y no se quejaba en ningún momento. Atendía bien a las personas y era muy confiable y responsable.

- Aquí tiene la información de la sesión de fotos de hoy – Chiharu extendió su mano y le entregó a Yukari una carpeta en donde estaba toda la información. Quien sacaría las fotos, quien maquillaría, para que marca posaría, etc.

- Muchas gracias Chiharu – abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

Petrificada.

Esa palabra podría definir muy bien como quedó Yukari luego de leer quien la maquillaría. Nada más y nada menos que George Koizumi. Así que por eso él había dicho que mañana hablarían.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar, que se iba a caer y que iba a perder la conciencia y todo en el mismo instante. Pero se recuperó en dos segundos y volvió a mirar la carpeta para ver si lo que había leído era solo un espejismo por así decirlo. Pero no. Era real.

Sin avisar, el auto ya había llegado. El conductor se bajó para abrir la puerta del auto y Yukari salió, aun un poco sorprendida.

Ya dentro del auto, se sintió completamente derrotada, no asimilaba lo que había leído. Volvió a tomar la carpeta para asegurarse de que era él y que no era su conciencia la que la estaba volviendo loca.

Abrió la carpeta y ahí estaba.

"... Maquillador: George Koizumi..."

Lo único que quedaba era ver el problema de una forma profesional. Simplemente era un maquillador y no haría más que su trabajo. Pero ella sabía bien que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan y eso era algo que no se podía evitar.

El auto paró. Yukari sabía que la hora venía. El conductor salió y le abrió la puerta a Yukari.

- Señorita, está pálida, ¿Se siente bien? –

- Si, estoy bien, gracias – la morena salió del auto y se encaminó hasta lo que parecía ser para ella su perdición.

Una vez adentro, siguió caminando hacia el lugar exacto.

Y en el pasillo reconoció a un rostro que ya había visto antes. Si, era George, y parecía que estaba esperando a Yukari desde hace mucho.

- Llegaste – dijo el peliazul parándose y acercándose a la morena, la cual parecía empezar a enojarse.

- ¿¡Porqué no me dijiste nada?! – gritó la morena tratando de alejarse

- Porque no vendrías –

- Tendría que venir de todos modos. Soy una modelo profesional y este tipo de cosas no deberían afectar mi trabajo –

- No te engañes, Yukari. Se que lo pensaste más de dos veces el venir aquí –

Cierto, muy cierto. George había dado justo en el clavo.

- Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, tendrías más tiempo para pensarlo y por lo tanto, inventarías una excusa para no venir – dijo el peliazul

- ¡No es cierto! – gritó Yukari, que ya parecía haber perdido la paciencia

- Ah, no grites... – dijo George poniéndose una mano en la frente en forma de dolor de cabeza, algo típico en él.

Yukari no quiso seguir discutiendo con él y entro en el stage para que la prepararan.

Ninguno de los dos impuso conexión, no se hablaron, no se tocaron. Pero ambos tenían esa sensación de calidez que sólo ellos emitían y sólo ellos percibían. Y es obvio, pues aunque lo negaran, se seguían amando. Después de todo, sólo había pasado un año.

* * *


	9. El reemplazante

PERDÓOOOOOOOOONN!! DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUUUCHÍSIMOOO!! Disculpen, de verdad, me siento realmente mal por hacerlos esperar tanto! Pero bueno...

Mi forma de redactar cambióoo! Estoy contentísima por ello! Será por los libros que he leído? xD Bueno, también tengo un montón de ideas, así que no duden en que el capítulo 10 saldrá muuuy pronto. Saludos a todos y disfruten de este capítulo!

Capítulo 9 – El reemplazante

Y la sesión comenzó sin avisar. Y no habían pasado ni horas, ni minutos, y ya se sentía ese aire sobrecargado con electricidad de parte de ambos.

Yukari ya estaba siendo maquillada por ese hombre. Como la última vez que se vieron. Con esas manos aterciopeladas rozando su cara, sus labios, sus ojos. Algo que en ese tiempo podría haberse sentido mejor, pero por razones de la vida hoy había tenido que repetirse de una manera tan forzada, tan agria, que hasta la caricia más delicada se hubiera sentido como una navaja cortando capas y capas de piel, carne, esperanzas y sueños.

- Estás lista. Anda para que te vistan – dijo George luego de depositar una última mirada en aquel rostro que un día le había quitado el aliento.

Las palabras salieron frías de la boca del diseñador, casi inertes y robóticas. Yukari fijó su mirada en los ojos del peliazul, tratando de captar alguna señal de sufrimiento y culpa, pero no encontró nada de eso, hallándose nuevamente en ese abismo entre la esperanza y la verdad. Ya no sabía que creer. ¿Estaba él realmente ahí por ella?. ¿Realmente la quería de vuelta y por eso había vuelto? Sacudió y volteó su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que debería estar haciendo en ese minuto.

Una vez ya vestida, subió al escenario en donde había un gran sofá y un ambiente decorado minuciosamente al estilo vintage. Eso le recordó a su primer trabajo como modelo en una sesión de fotos con Mikako, la hermana de Miwako.

- Bien, señorita Hayasaka – dijo uno de los productores, tomando una lista de su bolsillo.

- Dígame Yukari, señor – respondió mientras se acercaba al sofá.

- Bien... En este caso, Yukari, recuéstate en el sofá mirando hacia arriba. Desde el techo caerán pétalos de rosas, ¿vale?. Tendrás que sentirte relajada, como saliendo de un masaje. Quiero que tu cara y tu cuerpo refleje eso, ¿bien?. – dijo mientras le daba órdenes gestuales al fotógrafo.

Las fotos iban de lujo, hasta que llegó la complicación.

Originalmente, se suponía que llegaría un modelo a la sesión y que participaría en las fotos finales, ya que la línea de ropa no era solamente para mujeres.

Pero el modelo nunca llegó. Y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que tomar a alguien del set con la belleza suficiente como para tomar su lugar.

Mientras se escuchaban cuchicheos entre el grupo formado por el productor, el fotógrafo, varias vestuaristas y el maquillador, una voz se escuchó más alta que las demás y en el fondo eso era lo que pretendía. Que todos escucharan.

- Me presto para ser el modelo –

Yukari quedó atónita, pero no se sobresaltó. De hecho, le impresionó más el hecho de que el que se prestó para el puesto no hubiera sido él. Un chico bastante apuesto atravesó la puerta, mientras todos los ojos se posaban en él.

George lo miró despectivamente y movió su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Yukari, quien denotaba un grado de decepción bastante alto y una ansiedad increíble. Quería que esto terminara rápido.

La modelo se acercó al recién llegado reemplazante, sin antes primero mirar al diseñador y decirle con los ojos "Lo siento, pero ¿por qué?" de una manera triste y orgullosa. George desvió la mirada y se sentó con la mano aferrada a su frente, ese típico gesto que hace cuando hay algo que le fastidia.

- Kyosuke Hashimura, encantado de conocerla – dijo el modelo, tomando la mano de Yukari con una delicadeza innombrable.

- Yukari Hayasaka, el gusto es mío – dijo en forma de respuesta sin pensarlo dos veces y sacando su mano de un tirón.

- No, el gusto de verdad que es mío. No todos los días se trabaja con alguien tan bella – dijo Kyosuke con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa parecía una perdición. De verdad que era hermoso. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y no era muy largo. Sus ojos eran verdes agua, un color sin duda que resaltaba en su tono de piel, un color mate.

Yukari no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero luego recordó que no estaba sola y tuvo que retomar su posición de chica dura. Por supuesto que él tenía que ser vestido y maquillado. Uh oh... Ma-qui-lla-do. Con el diseñador. De todas formas ¿Eso qué implicaba? Yukari lo sabía muy bien.

Dio algunos pasos flojos de vuelta al sofá; necesitaba sentarse cuanto antes, sino iba a desmayarse. Vio como conversaban ambos hombres y de repente le surgió un solo miedo: George era bisexual. Pero esta vez, George no sonreía, veía como Kyosuke le hablaba, pero él no decía nada, tenía su mirada puesta en el maquillaje, como alguien profesional. Y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. George estaba celoso. No podía ser otra cosa.


	10. La cena

Capítulo 10 – La cena

Capítulo 10 – La cena

Y en ese minuto estaba segura de ello: George estaba celoso. Y a Yukari no se le ocurrió nada mejor que jugar con ese sentimiento, después de todo, el lo hizo todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Ya una vez maquillado y vestido, Kyosuke se apresuró al sofá. Y ahí dieron las órdenes.

- Imagina que es tu novia – dijo el productor, haciéndole gestos técnicos al fotógrafo.

George dejó de hacerse el tonto y miró fijamente a la parejita. Estaba enojadísimo y cualquier cosa que hiciera Kyosuke, estaba seguro que le partiría la cara luego.

- No sabes que haría si fuera mi novia – dijo Kyosuke de forma seductora, algo que hizo que George y Yukari se sobresaltaran de sobremanera, a lo que los demás sólo rieron, pero sólo notaron la reacción de Yukari.

George estaba impaciente. Quería que esto terminara y en cuanto así fuera, iba a hablar seriamente con ese tal por cual. Yukari era suya. Es SU Yukari y nadie la tocaría salvo él.

La mano de Kyosuke estaba bajando por la cintura de Yukari y ésta se sonrojó furiosamente. No sabia que hacer, aquello estaba llegando muy lejos. Trató de acomodarse de alguna manera en la cual él no pudiera tocarla más de lo debido, pero parece que eso era lo que quería el productor. Yukari se estaba sintiendo horriblemente incómoda y no sabía que hacer para evitar que aquello siguiera.

- Algo más apasionado – dijo el productor quien seguía con los gestitos.

- ¿No crees que será mucho? – impuso el fotógrafo, quien parecía notar la poca predisposición de Yukari al escuchar la orden del productor.

- Sabes, tengo hambre, lo dejamos para mañana a las 9 am – dijo el productor una vez que ya estaba cruzando la puerta.

Para alivio del triángulo amoroso, esto había terminado por hoy. Yukari, por inercia, corrió hacia George, casi hiperventilando. Se había propuesto abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. En un segundo recordó que las cosas con él aun no se habían arreglado y la situación no estaba como para saltarle encima a alguien. Se tranquilizó y sólo se dispuso a mirar al peliazul, quien al parecer se había percatado de la reacción de la chica y lo cambiante que había sido la misma. Se miraron a los ojos de una manera cómplice, como intercambiando pensamientos, a lo que George tomó a Yukari por la cintura y se la llevó por la puerta, hasta perder de vista al moreno que miraba con asombro sin comprender una pizca de lo que acababa de presenciar.

Una vez afuera, Yukari se soltó delicadamente del diseñador como una muestra de no querer irse de su lado y aunque no quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo. George la miró con anhelo y se precipitó a suspirar de una forma sobrecogedora.

- Supongo que es eso – dijo él, calmadamente mirando hacia otro lado.

- No se a qué te refieres... – dijo Yukari mirando hacia el suelo.

- Te explico en el camino si quieres, o lo dejamos para mañana –

- ¿No podemos ir a cenar a alguna parte ahora? Ahí podrás explicármelo todo –

- Vale –

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que hubo que romper el silencio para pedir la comida. Yukari estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al lugar. Se sentó y esperó callada a que llegaran con su pedido y no se había dado cuenta de que había pedido inconscientemente.

- Aquí están sus órdenes, buen provecho – dijo la mesera con los platos ya servidos.

- Bueno, ahora explícame que quisiste decir antes con "supongo que es eso" – dijo Yukari ahora un poco más despierta.

- Verás... Yo ya te expliqué todo lo que sentía por ti, la razón de mi vuelta, todo. Falta tu parte ahora –

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Me refiero a que si no sientes nada, puedo marcharme sin decir una última palabra, hoy y ahora –

Las palabras "marcharme", "hoy" y "ahora" retumbaron como sonidos de ultratumba en la cabeza de Yukari, haciendo que olvidara respirar. De un fuerte sacudido de cabeza pudo acordarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Bien, Yukari, escúchame. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. Espero que los tuyos tampoco – dulcemente el peliazul tomó la mano de la morena por encima de la mesa y la acarició con delicadeza. Eso se sentía tan bien luego de tanto.

Las palabras salieron robóticas pero llenas de sentimientos de la boca de Yukari, seguido de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

- Te amo –

George se inclinó para que sus cabezas estuvieran sólo a unos centímetros. Tomó la barbilla de Yukari para que ésta pudiera verle a los ojos, sin dejar de tomar su mano con la otra. Yukari también se acercó para poder sentir su perfume.

Pero como el destino es miserable, el beso nunca fue.

- Miren quienes están aquí – dijo una voz que ya habían escuchado antes.

- Ah, hola Kyosuke, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo George sin quitar sus manos en los lugares respectivos.

- Nada la verdad, tenía hambre y vine, pero veo que están ocupados. ¿No les importa si me siento? – dijo Kyosuke ya sentándose en una silla desocupada al lado de Yukari.

- No, no te preocupes, de todos modos, ya me iba – dijo Yukari tomando sus cosas.

Al salir por la puerta del restaurant le hizo una seña a George que significaba "llámame". Sin duda su corazón estaba a mil y ya estaba dando respingos por la calle. Hoy sin duda había sido un día lleno de emociones. Y sólo estábamos a miércoles.


	11. Mentiras

Capítulo 11 – Mentiras

Había pasado un día desde aquella cena corta y perfecta –hasta que había aparecido Kyosuke para arruinarlo todo-. Yukari se sentía como si en su vida hubiera llegado una luz iluminando su camino hacia la verdad. Hacia George.

Se acordó de aquel último gesto que hizo para que le llamara, e inconcientemente tomó su celular para ver la hora. Las seis y media. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llamarlo, o para vestirse y salir. Supuso que no era muy temprano para él, ya que la vida de los famosos diseñadores era bastante agitada.

- Mi vida pende de un hilo ahora. Espero no haber soñado nada de eso – marcó con agilidad el número del peliazul, se lo sabía de memoria a pesar del tiempo.

- ¿_Alo? ¿Yukari? ... –_

- ¿P-puedo verte? ¿Ahora? – la voz se le entrecortó un par de veces a causa de la emoción de volver a escucharlo.

- _¿Quién es, George? –_ se oyó una voz femenina proveniente del lugar de donde estaba él. – _Vuelve a la cama, no seas estúpido. Deja ese móvil ahora. _–

Yukari quedó en una pieza, no sabía, no podía y no quería entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Creo que... Te he llamado en un mal momento... –

- _No es lo que crees, Yukari, de verdad. Dame un momento para explicarte. –_

_-_ Si, deberías explicarme. – suspiró y en unos segundos volvió a hablar. – O... ¿Sabes? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué quiero que me expliques esto? ¿Para que me mientas de nuevo? – las lágrimas empezaron a caer insistentes por las mejillas de la pelinegra. Había creído en todas las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior, pensó en un futuro juntos, comenzar de cero. Y ahora resultaba que estaba en su habitación con otra mujer. ¿Es que esto nunca se iba a acabar? ¿Cuántas mentiras necesitaba para romperse finalmente a pedazos?

- _Yukari, por favor, si me das un momento podré explicártelo todo. –_

_- _No... No sé s-si quiero escucharlo. No sé si quiero escuchar...te. –

- _¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con ella? Córtala ahora, eh. – _la otra mujer sonaba insistente, y saltaba arriba de lo que parecía ser una cama.

_- Kaori, basta, por favor. No es un tema para tomar a la ligera. –_

_- Me voy entonces, ¿te parece? –_

_- Haz lo que quieras –_

_- Bueno, no te enojes. Me marcho, nos vemos más tarde, guapo. Esta noche ha sido maravillosa, espero se repita pronto. –_

- Es... suficiente – Yukari dio vuelta el teléfono, sin cortar. Lo puso en su pecho mientras intentaba no romperse, no quebrarse, no morir. Le dolía tanto el pecho, el corazón. Sus ojos reflejaban pura tristeza, era como si ya no tuvieran brillo, como si estuvieran vacíos.

El tiempo corría lento, habían pasado apenas dos minutos de la llamada y ella sentía que habían transcurrido miles de años. Vio toda su vida pasar en un instante, todos sus momentos con George pasar tan rápido como un rayo. Tantas caricias, tantos besos, tantas noches, y ahora sentir que todo eso fue totalmente en vano, que cada una de esas muestras de amor eran una simple mentira. Una gran y gorda mentira, que con el tiempo iba alimentándose y haciendo que ella se sintiera querida, amada, y que en realidad todo había sido una farsa.

- _¿Yukari? ¡Yukari! Por favor, ¡responde! ¿Estás ahí? –_

_- _He... tenido... _suficiente_... – se repetía a sí misma. – Ha... sido _demasiado_... He ido... _demasiado_... _lejos_... – su voz sonaba muerta, sin vida, vacía, al igual que sus ojos, al igual que su alma. Al igual que su corazón.

- _Yukari, escúchame, por favor, te lo pido. Ha sido un malentend--–_

_-_ No... más... mentiras... – y cortó finalmente.

Se levantó con las fuerzas que pudo. A caminata pausada, se acercó al baño y por un instante se fijó en su aspecto en el espejo encima del lavatorio. Tenía una expresión adormilada y pálida, como quien no ha dormido en mucho tiempo o como quien ha estado en una fiesta que ha durado bastantes días. Sus ojeras violáceas eran un punto indiscutiblemente notorio, más su cabello desordenado y enredado que formaba un marco que dejaba mucho que desear alrededor de su rostro. Con una de sus manos sujetas al borde del lavabo, levantó la otra para tocarse la cara. La yema de los dedos recorría cada facción con un temblor imparable. Las piernas le fallaron en ese preciso momento, y sin mucho más que hacer, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, mientras su mirada ausente observaba la habitación pequeña de color desvaído.

- Playlist: Dream – Priscilla Ahn

El sonido de un timbre en un lugar cercano sacó a Yukari de su especie de trance, y se dio cuenta de que el incesante ruido provenía de su puerta. Quizás por cuánto tiempo haya estado sonando.

Aun en pijama, tomó una bata de levantarse y se la amarró mientras corría por el pasillo para atender al visitante.

Miró por el ojillo, siendo ésta una acción inútil, recordando que no podía ver nada gracias al adorno que había puesto hace algún tiempo ahí.

- ¿Diga? – esperó una respuesta, con los brazos cruzados.

Pero no la hubo.

Indecisa, abrió con cuidado la puerta, para encontrarse antes sus ojos la gloriosa figura de un peliazul.

Yukari quedó boquiabierta, y condujo su mano a la manilla para poder cerrarla. George empujó con fuerza la puerta, impidiendo que pudiera cumplir su deseo.

- Yukari, necesito hablar contigo. – un tono de preocupación y tristeza inundaban su voz, pero no era lo suficiente como para que la pelinegra lo creyera.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar, y menos contigo. Gracias a esa conversación telefónica las cosas me han quedado bastante claras. – se le quebró la voz en al menos diez partes de la oración.

- Yukari, por favor, no es lo que crees. – siguió empujando, mientras ella hacía presión hacia el lado contrario.

- ¿Y qué es lo que creo? –

- Que somos pareja. Eso nunca. Lo de Kaori fue una simple... Aventura. – con un impulso inmensamente más grande, logró sobrepasar el umbral de la puerta, quedando a centímetros de la pelinegra.

- ¿Soy yo también una simple "aventura" tuya? – las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero se negaban a escapar todavía.

- No, Yukari, sabes que lo nuestro puede ser más que eso, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. –

- Y ahora quieres que lo acepte. Quieres que me rinda ante ti, que me lance a tus brazos y te diga "Oh, no te preocupes, no me interesa que te satisfagas sexualmente con otras mujeres y que luego vuelvas a mí como si nada hubiera pasado. No, por supuesto que no me importa.". Pues si eso es lo que esperas, ríndete, porque no es exactamente lo que escucharás.

- Yukari, no seas cabezota. Cómo te lo explico... – su mano derecha se elevó hasta que los dedos tocaron sus sienes, masajeando circularmente para intentar relajarse.

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes absolutamente nada que explicarme. Ya me ha quedado clarísimo. – las lágrimas que una vez hace un minuto estuvieron a punto de desbordarse, se habían ocultado y esta vez la ira tomaba más lugar en su corazón que la tristeza.

A paso rápido, George logró avanzar lo suficiente como para acorralar a la pelinegra, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una de sus manos recorrió su cintura, pero la mano de Yukari fue más veloz, y con una cachetada logró que se alejara.

- George – su voz fue firme –, no más. –

- Yukari, no hagas esto. –

- ¡¿Qué no haga qué?! ¡¿Quieres que por darte el gusto a ti termine sufriendo yo?! ¡¿Por qué no vas y te consuelas con Kaori de nuevo?! ¡Oh, no me digas! ¡Parece que no es su turno hoy! ¿A quién le toca, señor? ¿Qué mujer caerá hoy? –

- Yukari, basta. No sabes lo que dices. Cálmate, por favor. –

Tomó un respiro, y luego de una pausa, siguió.

- Kaori me engatusó. Dijo que quería verme por asuntos de modelaje y vestuario, y terminamos conversando en un bar. Supongo que tomé más de la cuenta, y a la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi departamento con ella a mi lado. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado en la noche. – Yukari parecía incrédula, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero en seguida fue parada por el peliazul, quien continuó hablando. – Volví por ti, Yukari, te lo dije, y te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario para que me creas. – volvió a acercarse de forma peligrosa a Yukari, esta vez abrazándola y pegando sus labios contra los de ella. El beso, si es que puede llamarse así, era un grito de gloria, pero también tenía un sabor amargo a excusas y engaños.


End file.
